One More Hook Into The Ocean
by Anarchy.For.Her.Chaos
Summary: "I knew she was the one when she called me a cynic and turned me down in the same breath. Today I plan to make her mine for life." ExB, AH, Rated M for language and the good stuff. Updates at least once a week if not more. Most updates 1000 words or less.
1. Chapter 1: Everything

**Disclaimer: Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, only the things I make them so. All creative credit goes to Stephanie Meyer.**

 **A/N: Hey guys! Welcome to my little story! A little bit about the origins for ya; I started writing this story in response to a song I heard that spoke to my soul. I thought it would make the perfect proposal song, and here we are. This is an E/B story, no cheating on each other, very little angst. roughly 1000 words a chapter, about two kids in loooove. If you like it, let me know. If you don't like it, let me know... This will update weekly and it's partially written, so once it's finished, I'll up the postage. Cool? Enjoy!**

Chapter 1: Everything

Edward

I pull up to the rear entrance of the bar and turn off the ignition, the soothing rumble is instantly silenced. I try to get my nerves under subjection but it's just not happening, not today. My hands are slick with the evidence of my nerves, and there's a slight tremble there too, but there's no going back. The plan's already in motion. I shake off my nerves and glance at my watch, the one that _she_ gave me for my birthday, and I smile. This is a gamble. I know it, I do, but this feels so _right._ There's a chance that she might say no, but my gut says I'll get my yes. I walk around to the back of my beat up Chevy Silverado and snag my guitar case from the truck bed and then check _one last time_ to make sure I've got everything. My lucky pick? Left front pocket _._ Ring? Ring?! I pat down my jean pockets frantically, and a sense of dread starts to creep down my spine. Before my panic can become full blown, I find the ring in my change pocket and breathe a sigh of relief. Ring? _Check!_

I take a moment to really look at the ring that I've chosen. I run my thumb over the diamond encrusted band made of white gold. The setting is a double step of round diamonds surrounding the two karat diamond in the center. It's stunning, true, but it still feels inadequate. Knowing her the way I do, she'll probably say it's _too much._ For _her,_ my everything, I'd buy her the whole world.

I close and lock the door of my truck before letting myself into the bar back entrance. The silence that surrounded me only moments ago is replaced by the low clinking of glasses and the ruckus of bar life. It brings me a small measure of confidence. This place is my home away from home.

I pass by an open office door and pause to speak to Marcus, the owner, and operator of Midnight Sun, a bar that boasts the city's best open mic night. "Hey, Marcus. Thanks again for letting me do this," I say while scratching the back of my neck, "And for keeping it quiet man. I...I know that you could've used the publicity, especially this close to the end of the month…" I'm rambling.

Marcus waves a hand in the air in a shushing motion at the same time that he sits down his e-cig. He slowly releases a plume of vapor in the air large enough that his head disappears for a moment. Marcus has been trying to quit smoking for as long as I've known him. First, it was the gum, then the patch, and now his newest fix is the mighty e-cig. "Ed, you know you're like a son to me, right?" All I can do is nod. "Okay then. When you told me what you wanted to do today, there's not a chance in hell I was going to blow it by advertising that the famous "Eddie Cullen" would be in my bar for an impromptu open mic night. No matter how my cash I coulda raked in tonight. The paps would've burst down my damn door just to get a picture of you. Now get outta my office with that mushy shit, I've got a bar to run, kid." I chuckle and shake my head at the man who I've come to love. "And close the fucking door!"

"Alright Boss Man. Well...thanks again." I say with a smile in my voice. As I'm closing the door on another plume of custard scented vapor, Marcus stops me with a gruff "Good luck out there tonight Ed." I smile and nod in his direction, and then pull the door shut. I check my watch again to make sure that I time this right. If I go out too early, the crowd will most likely give me away. I lurk in the shadows just out of sight and listen to the noise increase exponentially when Emmett, the MC, and my best friend, takes the stage. It's almost time.

The only person that knows what I came here to do tonight is Marcus. Emmett believes that he's introducing some new talent. I continue listening, waiting for my cue. Then Emmett, the house comedian, says "Well apparently there's some poor schmuck back there chomping at the bit to play y'all an original composition. So give 'em a round of applause." The response to his request is thoroughly underwhelming. I laugh under my breath, because _if only they knew._ Emmett tries again. You can practically hear the smirk in his voice when he says "C'mon guys! I _know_ that y'all can do much better that! This may not be our scheduled open mic night but show the man some love!" Instantly the applause is deafening. It's amazing the way he is with a crowd.

And that's my cue. I grab my guitar case and walk out onto the slightly risen stage. I pass by Emmett and I can see his double take out of my peripheral vision. I walk with purpose to the stool situated in front of a microphone and take my seat. When I am in the scope of the spotlight, a gasp runs through the small crowd followed by a boisterous whooping sound that can only belong to Emmett. I smile at him over my shoulder and prepare to perform the most important song of my life. This is the performance that I've agonized over for weeks, months. Perfecting it. I clear my throat and address the crowd, "Hey guys, my name is Edward, but y'all probably already know that."

As I speak, my eyes scan the room for _her_. Just when I start to worry that she's running late, that she won't make it, I see her. My Bella. My love. She's standing near the doorway directly under a wooden beam sheathed in twinkle lights. Beautiful. Some men would look at her and see a plain girl. Long brown hair, and the eyes to match. That's how I saw her, at first. But now she wears a slate gray mini skirt and her favorite salmon colored blouse with a sugar skull emblazoned on it. It's my favorite too because she can never manage to keep both shoulders covered. Her long mahogany hair is swept up in a haphazard bun, her face free of all makeup. Stunning.

When I catch her eyes, she gives me a warm smile that belies her confusion. It's a smile that she reserves purely for me. It lights up those brown orbs of hers, pouring sunshine even into the darkest of nights. I realize that I've lost myself in her again, and shake my head gently. Before I can forget my purpose, I smile and address the crowd again. "I wrote this song for a girl," there's some laughter and a few feminine 'aww's' and it makes me smile. "Bella, I hope you like it."


	2. Chapter 2: Captivated

**A/N: Hey y'all! So patience has never been my virtue, and once I finished retouching this chapter, I couldn't wait to release it! So a little housekeeping: I forgot to mention that One More Hook... was a previously posted story here on FFn. I took it down because it needed a lot of work plot wise. Also, someone PMd me to let me know that lyrics are not allowed on FFn, but I took that as a challenge to rewrite this story, removing the 'illegal" lyrics and adding more depth to the chapters. As you can tell, music and lyrics are a big driving force of this story, and it's been thrilling for me to write something including music! This chapter and the next were inspired by Nick Wilson's "Closer". Now since I can't include lyrics, y'all will just need to give it a listen before reading this. Edward's texts are in bold, Bella's are in italics. Cool? Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, only the things I make them do. All creative credit goes to Stephanie Meyer for creating the universe I like to meddle in ;)**

Chapter 2: Captivated

 **BPOV**

I open the heavy wooden door that belongs to Midnight Sun, the coziest bar I know, and I'm immediately assaulted by heavy the scent of spilled beer and greasy food. This place is home. I also smell a strong whiff of vanilla custard vapor and I can't help but smile. Marcus. I follow the heady fog all the way back to the office. I tap a knuckle on the rough wood door and call out to Marcus. When I hear a gruff 'come in' I turn the brushed nickel handle and push the door in with my shoulder. Marcus is sitting behind his cluttered desk chain vaping from his mammoth e-cig. It's like walking onto the stage at a rock concert with a fogger machine. That's my uncle. I stand in the doorway giving him the evil eye, hands on my hips, for a full minute before he notices me through the clouds.

"Izzy Marie! What the hell are you doing in my bar on your weekend off, huh kid?" He bellows.

I chuckle and respond, "Uncle Marc! What the hell are you doing clouding up the place, huh? I thought you were cutting back. I walk in the front door and all I can smell is your vanilla custard shit."

Marcus lets out a riotous laugh that makes me grin in return. He rounds the desk and picks me up in a bone crushing bear hug. I take a second to breathe him in. The vanilla custard smell is in the forefront, overly sweet and buttery with an undercurrent of burnt candy, but the English Leather smell is stronger, it's rich and masculine, but ancient at the same time. That's my uncle. The man who took me in when I was seven years old because Charlie and Renee, my sperm and egg donors, were too busy being neglectful assholes and getting wasted to be my parents. Talk about irony though, the one person everyone expected to be the screw-up in my family turned out to be the most responsible. Marcus Swan: owner of a 'seedy' bar, unmarried to the same woman for twenty plus years, a smoker, versus Charlie Swan: local cop, 'upstanding citizen', married to Renee Swan for 15 years… You get the picture. But when my parents failed me, he didn't.

I hug him just a little bit tighter in my gratefulness before I let him go. Uncle Marc breaks the silence by asking his question again. "Izzy, what are you doing here on your day off, huh? You normally avoid this place like the plague." I chuckle because it's true, and then I read him the text I got from Edward earlier this afternoon saying:

 **Bella love... My studio session is running long. Sorry babe :( Please Pleassssse meet me at Midnight at 8.**

"So that's why I'm here…" I say with a touch of melancholy in my voice. "Part of me knows that Edward's a busy man, but shit do I feel like he's been distant lately."

My uncle gets this gleam in his eye that's more mischievous than normal. "Cut Ed some slack Iz, he's an actual friggin rock star." I guess this is what it's like to date a rock star… There's the sound of a glass breaking distantly, followed by a loud 'fuuuuuuck me'. I laugh because I know that voice. I'm pretty sure that Jasper, our new bartender, just broke another liquor bottle.

Uncle Marc takes off in the direction of the ruckus, leaving me in his messy office. I stay for a few minutes, going over the schedule for next week, making sure Marcus didn't fuck it up and filing a few invoices for him. I get lost in the familiarity until my phone vibrates in my pocket. When my screen comes alive, I see that I have a new text message from Edward reading:

 **Almost there. Laurent finally freed me from his evil clutches. I think I may need a shower ;)**

I bark out a loud laugh. Laurent is Edward's flamboyantly gay producer who consistently hits on my man. At first, I was offended. He would flirt and leer at Edward even when I was present. I'm pretty sure my face showed it most days because Laurent finally pulled me aside one day, and told me in no uncertain terms that he was in a committed relationship with his "luvah" James. Laurent followed that up with, "Bella Bitch, if Eddie didn't look at you with loooove eyes every time you walk in a room, I may have tried something." And then he winked lasciviously at me and all was forgiven. I'm still giggling when I respond:

 _I should let him have you for breaking our plans, mister! :)_

I close out my messages and check the time. I have about fifteen minutes before I'm supposed to meet Edward. I file one last invoice and leave the office on a mission. Didyme.

The solid wood of the office door closes behind me with a thunk, and I head in the direction of the kitchen. The smell of grease and salt calling my name. The bar's layout is pretty simple. If you're coming from the loading dock entrance, there's a hallway that leads to four places: The storage room with the freezer, the kitchen, Marcus' office, and the stage door. Only the staff, delivery guys, and 'talent' have access to that area. Now if you come in through the front, you're immediately met with swinging saloon style doors and a bouncer, usually either Felix or Demetri; although Emmett has been known to fill in on occasion, sitting to the right on a bar stool. If you follow the hallway on the right, there are restrooms, and all the way down the hall is Marcus' office.

Tonight Felix is on duty. With his shaved head, tattooed body and stoic demeanor, no one would dare give him a hard time. Plus, he's the size of an NFL linebacker. When I pass by, Felix's permascowl morphs into a boyish grin. "How's it goin' Miss Bella? That Eddie treating you alright?" His brow dips, most likely at the thought of anyone treating me less than gentlemanly. I rush to reassure him, for Edward's sake, "Yeah Felix! He treats me more than just alright if you know what I mean." I wink suggestively. "And how is Janie treating you?" I ask. Immediately Felix's face transforms into a megawatt smile that lights up his face. "Miss Bella, you know I don't kiss and tell," I swear I see the tips of his ears tinge pink. I've never seen anyone bring out the soft side in Felix faster than Jane. I giggle like a schoolgirl, shooting him a wave, and walk through the saloon doors.

I make a beeline to the bar, ducking under the lift in the bar. When I'm at my full height, I almost run smack dab into Jasper trying to impress a customer of the female persuasion by juggling a bottle of Jose Cuervo. I practically leave skid marks on the linoleum. Lucky for Jasper, I wear Vans whenever I'm in this place. Ruffling Jazz's hair on my way by, I warn him "If you break more than three bottles, you have to start paying outta your pocket."

"Duly noted, ma'am," Jasper says in his molasses thick southern drawl, giving me a playful salute. I roll my eyes because this is the second bottle he's broken this week. I pull the elastic off of my wrist while winding my hair into a sloppy topknot on my head out of habit, before heading into the kitchen. I peek through the porthole in the door before swinging it open, making sure no one's on the other side. I'm assaulted once again by the dense smell of frying grease and salt. It makes my mouth water.

Aunt Mae, short for Didyme, is standing at the deep fryer, her back to the door, setting a frying basket of homemade french fries on the hook. She deftly maneuvers to the grill to flip a burger, and then to the countertop where a plastic basket with a checkered wax paper square rests. She places the two white sides of a pretzel bun face up and squeezes ketchup and mayo on opposite sides.

"Enjoying the show?" She asks, shimmying her hips. "Don't just stand there. Feel free to give me a hand, sweet pea." Aunt Mae smiles warmly at me over her shoulder while she arranges lettuce and tomato artfully on the buns. How she can be sarcastic and sweet at the same time, I'll never know. "Aunt Mae, you know that I'm no good in the kitchen. If I'm not getting burned, I'm breaking shit. I just came to say hey. I'm meeting Edward innnnn..." I trail off and check my phone again, "damn it I'm late!" I duck in and leave a peck on her cheek before rushing out the door, Aunt Mae's laughter drowned out by the swish of the door meeting jam. This time I make sure to check for Jasper and his flying bottles on my way by. I duck back under the lift, and freeze in my tracks. Edward is sitting on stage, with his guitar, in front of a microphone. The harsh brilliance of the spotlight somehow manages to highlight the copper strands in his hair and his thick heard. His searing jade eyes find mine in the crowd, and I'm pinned in place by the intensity I find there. What the actual fuck?

I am really fucking confused right now. Although Edward performs on stage regularly, he battles acute stage fright. It takes so much out of him to just be able to play a concert, and when he does go on stage it's like watching a completely different person. He's harder and somehow colder. When he steps off stage, it takes a moment before all of it falls away, and then he's my Edward again. Not 'Eddie Cullen', but Edward Masen, the man I am irrevocably in love with.

So, to see Edward sitting there on stage, so friggin calm and smiling at me with love in his eyes, frankly, it's a little bit disconcerting. And then he starts to sing. This is not the man with millions of fans. This is not the man who's music is fueled by the darker side of love and loss. This is my Edward. He has eyes only for me. I am instantly captivated by him.


	3. Chapter 3: Asking & Answering

**A/N: This scene is what I envisioned when I heard Nick Wilson's "Closer". It just gets me every time! Like I said the last chapter** **if you've not yet listened to Nick Wilson's "Closer", you're doing yourself a disservice. I digress. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, only the things I make them do. All creative credit goes to Stephanie Meyer for creating the universe I like to meddle in ;)**

Chapter 3: Part One - Asking

 **EPOV**

I start to strum a rhythm that is so unlike anything that I've ever put out there. It's soft, sweet, honest. All of my recorded songs are bitter or angry odes to the common breakup. This song, however, is my heart put into words, transfigured into the shape of music. When I start to sing, my eyes are fixated on my love. After all, the song is for her.

 _I'm on top of the world with you_

 _So let's admire the view_

 _There are so many things we've left to do,_

 _But we've got nothing to prove_

 _Except, that I love you…_

There's another collective 'whoop' that flows through the crowd, and I shake my head with a smirk working its way to my lips. Bella's cheeks have taken on a dull red hue. My brow drops. This was the hardest part to put into words. I briefly sing of the bleakness of my life before her, of how she brought out the best of me.

 _I fell out with a broken heart_

 _Someone split it in two_

 _Then you came and you took the best of me_

 _I took the best of you too_

 _We held them closely…_

 _'Cause all this talk of finding love and all its beauty and I…_

 _I was starting to give up_

 _But how the world is good at,_

 _Throwing one more hook into the ocean_

 _Oh, into the ocean!_

 _You're the one that I fall for everyday!_

 _I do it all for you_

 _And every day is like the first time I saw your face_

 _You know I haven't a clue_

 _How I went so long without you, darlin'_

I'm not sure when it started, but Bella has been slowly making her way to me. At this point, there are maybe ten feet between us. She's got tears glimmering in her eyes, the tip of her nose pinked, yet she's never looked more gorgeous to me. I continue singing, but there's a furrow in my brow now. As I lead up to the chorus, I feel the wash of emotion that always accompanies the memories of my old life. I sing about my fear of losing the one that has wrought such change in my life. I close my eyes tightly and belt out the chorus of the song, laying myself bare, begging for closeness, reminding her that I'll be her compass, her light, as she's been to me.

 _'Cause all this talk of finding love_

 _And all its beauty and I,_

 _I was starting to give up._

 _But, how the world is good at throwing one more hook into the ocean_

 _Oh, into the ocean_

 _Bring yourself closer to me_

 _Bring yourself closer to me now_

 _Closer to me now…_

 _And if you are lost you'll find me_

 _And when you're lost you'll find me somehow_

 _You'll find me somehow…_

 _And losing you terrifies me._

 _Losing you terrifies me now_

 _Terrifies me now_

When I open my eyes, all I see are those chocolate orbs swimming in tears, tracks running down her creamy skin. With every line, Bella takes one more step in my direction.

 _So bring yourself closer to me_

 _Bring yourself closer to me now_

 _Closer to me now…_

 _Closer to me now…_

 _Closer to me now…"_

 _'Cause all this talk of finding love and all its beauty, and I…_

 _Oh, think I found it_

And then my beautiful girl is at the edge of the stage, right at my eye level. After a moment I stop strumming and set my guitar on the stand. There's a thunderous applause from the audience when I pull her in for a chaste kiss. At the same time, I reach into my pants pocket for something that's been burning a hole there all day. I sink to one knee in front of the love of my life, and she gasps.

I speak the words that I've been dying to release for months now. "Bella, when you met me, I was a cynic. I didn't believe that beautiful and untainted love existed. I've never been happier, in my life, to be proven wrong. I promise to love you every moment of our forever. Would you make me the luckiest man alive and marry me?" I grasp her shaking left hand in mine and settle in to wait for my answer.

* * *

Chapter 3: Part 2 - Answering

BPOV

From the first notes that he pulls from his guitar, I already know this will be a different experience than watching him in concert. This song, this melody is so tender. My eyes immediately sting from my impending tears. When he sings the line "We've got nothing to prove, except that I loooove you", his voice drops into that deep timbre reserved for when he's inside me, and mmm damn. I feel my belly twinge a little. It doesn't help that almost all the women hoot and he lets loose that sexy smirk of his. My feet start to carry me in his direction of their own volition.

Edward is singing of falling for me daily, and of being lost, and giving up on love. I know that I'm glimpsing a piece of his soul in its purest form. I am madly in love with this man. I love him so much that it's killing me to not be able to just lay one on him. One single thought slams into me: I will never love another man. I stand alone, directly in front of my love, beyond all the tables and chairs. There are maybe ten feet separating us, so I move in closer. I stand in front of the stage and take him in while he sings so beautifully. He stops strumming his guitar, and instead of thanking the crowd he steps directly off of the stage. My arms burn with the need to grab him and show him just how much I loved it.

Before I have the chance, Edward pulls me in gently by the back of my neck, caressing the skin there lovingly with his thumb, and kisses me with just enough urgency to set me on fire. He draws back and then drops to one knee. And I'm confused. Again. Then it hits me that it's happening, the man I'm head over heels in love with is proposing. I gasp loudly.

Edward grasps my left hand in both of his and says: "Bella when you met me, I was a cynic." I smile at him despite the tears pouring freely down my face. "I didn't believe that beautiful and untainted love existed. I've never been happier, in my life, to be proven wrong. I promise to love you every moment of our forever. Would you make me the luckiest man alive and marry me?"

Yes! The word reverberates loudly in my head, louder than the shadows of my past trying to creep in and ruin this moment. I open my mouth to put Edward out of his misery, but a wet sob bubbles up out of my throat. I'm ugly crying now. Awesome… I clear my throat roughly and try again. I nod my head rapidly, tears flying, and practically squeal out "Yes! Yes, babe, I will."

For a moment Edward is stock still, a look of abject disbelief crosses his face. He looks so confused like he can't believe that I agreed. Then he's on his feet in a flash, and I'm in his arms being swung around wildly. There's thunderous applause from the crowd, cameras flashing, and a chanted "Kiss her! Kiss her! Kiss her!" probably started by Emmett. I don't have long to contemplate it because the very second Edward's lips meet mine, the whole world falls away.

* * *

 **A/N: *le sigh* Gah! I just love this Edward. I would totally jump that boy if he sang to me ;D Let me know if you liked it or not!**


	4. Chapter 4: Congratulations Are In Order

_A/N: Sorry so late! Midterms and Finals last semester totally kicked my ass. But… It's allllllllllive! Spring Break baby woo!_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, only the things I make them do. All creative credit goes to Stephanie Meyer for creating the universe I like to meddle in ;)**

Recap: If anyone is still out there… Last Time On _One More Hook,_ Edward proposed through song at Midnight Sun, the bar belonging to Bella's surrogate father Marcus, and Bella said yes!

Chapter 4: Congratulations Are In Order

 **EPOV**

Bella and I get to enjoy our little bubble for all of one minute before everyone converges on us. There's Emmett, who thumps me soundly on the back, pulling me in for a congratulatory bro hug. He quickly releases me to then sweep up my fiancé into a bear hug that lifts her feet a good five inches from the floor.

Immediately following is her Aunt Mae. She pulls Bella into a sweet maternal embrace, speaking quietly into her ear. I see both Bella and Mae swiping away tears from their cheeks while laughing. I'm so caught up in their moment that I'm caught off guard by Marcus speaking, I may flinch. Just a little.

"Ed," he says in his deep voice, gripping my shoulder tightly, "I know we already had this conversation before, but I'll reiterate now. You and I are cool as long as you always keep that girl this happy. If not, I'm awful handy with a machete." With another squeeze to my shoulder, he steps forward to congratulate Bella, wrapping her up in his arms, saying something that makes her laugh.

I'm never quite sure how to take Marcus sometimes. He just gave us his blessing and threatened my life in one breath. I'm still staring dumbfounded, processing everything, when a tap on my shoulder has me whipping around.

There's a petite blonde girl standing with a receipt in hand, and a crazed look in her eyes. Before she says a word, I know that she's a fan. Tattooed in the crease of her elbow are the lyrics from one of my songs. It always freaks me out, seeing my words on someone's body.

For a few seconds, she stares at me and then the receipt in her hand is thrust in my direction. "Ohmahgod!", she squeals under her breath. "I knew it was you! Wait till I tell Brittney that I saw Eddie Masen propose!" She does a little jump on her toes, but I'm still shocked that Bella said yes. My fake smile morphs into the genuine thing. "Can you sign this for me, please? I swear I'm like your biggest fan! It would make my _life_ if I could take a selfie with you."

Now, normally I don't sign autographs unless it's before a concert, but I'm today I'm feeling particularly magnanimous. So I say yes. I start to search my pocket for my Sharpie pen that goes everywhere with me, but I come up empty. Suddenly a Sharpie is pressed into my hand, and a kiss is pressed to my cheek. A warm arm squeezes my waist, and then that hand travels into my back pocket to squeeze my ass.

I smile so hard that my cheeks feel like they might cramp, because my girl, my fiancee, is back with me.

 _A/N: BPOV should be posting in a few minutes. Thanks for reading, and please review because it would make my_ life!


	5. Chapter 5: Crazy Eyes

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, only the things I make them do. All creative credit goes to Stephanie Meyer for creating the universe I like to meddle in ;)**

Chapter 5: Crazy Eyes

 **BPOV**

I've been looking for Edward, my fiancee, for the last minute or two. Between random people congratulating me and hugs from the people I actually give a shit about, Edward and I got seperated. First, Emmett with his crazy self yanked me away, not even a full minute after Edward proposed. Then, my aunt Mae hugged me, whispering to me how happy for us she was, but that she wanted a baby to hold soon. I outright laughed at that, because she knows that I have to finish school first.

I'm passed off to uncle Marc, and one look in his eyes, and I know that he knew before me. I give him my best bitch brow, but he's not having it. He shushes me, and then does the funniest impression of Edward asking for my hand in marriage. He goes heavy on the stuttering, and I can't help but laugh because Marc still occasionally likes to scare the piss out of him.

I'm passed around to so many of the regulars at Midnight, that the faces start to blur. After one too many hugs, I'm feeling a little twitchy, and go in search of my man. I need to jump him. Soon.

I weave through the group of people until I spot that bronze head of hair. Edward is standing off to the side talking to this blonde chick. From what I can see of her face, she's got that crazy-eyed look that the majority of Eddie Masen's fans of the female persuasion wear. That, and her boobs are one jump away from flapping free. I catch the trail end of her request for a selfie, and I grin. There's always one. One fan who has to ask, and subsequently be shut down.

Edward, however surprises the shit out of me by actually saying yes. He begins to dig into his pockets for his Sharpie pen, but he comes up empty. Lucky for him and Crazy Eyes, I carry a few in my purse. When I'm within touching distance of Edward, I can see that he's mildly uncomfortable with this girl.

So I do what I've always done. What was born out of me being a jealous insecure bitch, now has become our thing. I slip Edward his preferred pen and then lean up onto my tippy toes to smack a kiss to his cheek. As soon as my lips make contact with his stubbly cheek, I feel the reaction I've always gotten, a cheek splitting grin, My arm goes around his waist and I hug him to me a bit, but because I can't resist, my hand slides into his back pocket to grope his ass. Because I can. Also, it never fails to make him laugh.

I stand with him while he signs an autograph for Number One Fan, and then lean a bit away while he takes a selfie. Immediately after her cellphone is returned and she's giggled her way out of the door, I'm back in the arms I've been craving.

 _A/N: So this chapter and last chapter were a bunch of fluff! They're not done at Midnight and there is more celebrating to do. I am officially on Spring Break, so don't be surprised if you see a chappie or two pop up next week, if not here, then on_ I Will Never Knock. Cool? Please review!


End file.
